The King
by cryingmybest
Summary: She loved her king. But not The King. Her king.


Lilac and aquamarine met.

It was love at first sight.

 _No,_ he corrected, _lust at first sight._

It wasn't love. It wasn't love when she saw him leaving the palace and didn't do anything to stop him. It wasn't love when she froze the guards so he wouldn't get caught. It wasn't love when it had been difficult to escape her gaze.

It just wasn't. But for some reason she didn't leave his mind for one second. Her brown hair that flowed with the night breeze. Her eyes that shone like a pair of emeralds in the darkness. He could see her round face, and caramel skin. The candlelights coming from inside of the palace behind her making her perfect figure look like shadow.

Not one emotion could be read from her stoic face. Was it anger? Fear?

He had waited for her to make a move. Call for help. But she had not. She stood there, on the railing of the balcony, ready to jump on him if needed.

Lilac and aquamarine met.

Neither of them moved.

Their gaze had been broken by the sounds of the guards, rushing to find the intruder. The yelling, clattering of their armors and swords came from everywhere. Their time was up.

That was when the girl raised her arm, and opened her mouth. He had assumed she was talking, while he was focusing on the way her lips moved. Though he hadn't been able to hear her, it had been enough for him to understand that she was casting a spell.

The clattering stopped when the girl lowered her arm, and he looked around. He had been surrounded, the guards all around him. They had been frozen in place, the form of their bodies and the expressions on their faces had showed that they were ready to fight, however.

He had looked up once more, but she was already gone.

️

 _It's not love._ He glanced at the girl lying next to her, her brown hair stuck to her neck from sweat. It wasn't that hard to get her in the mood, he had found out. All he had to do was to meet her eyes, and she was his.

 _She's not doing this out of love either._ She liked being with him because it was _wrong._ Having an affair with a man when she was destined to be with another. With a thief, no less. Her life in palace was oriented, planned. Everything was neat and in order. Nothing unexpected, nothing interesting. But she had a wild nature, and it couldn't be satisfied with what she got from there.

And he gave her exactly what she wanted. The adrenaline that she get to experience with him was more than enough to make her jump into his arms, and set her off the edge.

He ran the back of his fingers down her spine, her skin feeling like silk under his touch. She turned around, and quickly snuggled him, making herself comfortable under his arm.

"I don't want to go back. He has been so bossy lately." she mumbled, wrapping an arm around him.

He chuckled lowly. "Do you even realize who you're talking about?"

The brunette simply smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Her soft lips against his, making him feel something only when she was around. She ran her tongue over his lip, and bit gently, to slide her tongue in his mouth. Without him realizing, she got on top of him, her hand clawing his untamable mess of hair, hypnotizing him with her lips. Like she always did.

They parted due to lack of air, and he watched as her sly smile faded. Before he could ask the reason of her sudden mood change she got off from him, from the bed.

Her eyes searched for her clothes, spread all around the room. She found her crinkled tunic on of the chests and put it on. With a ribbon she found on the floor she tied her hair in a low ponytail, and moved her bangs away, before turning to look at him. He had been watching her dress up, slightly disappointed now that he learned she wasn't going to spend the night there.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, than got up himself, after grabbing his kilt from the ground. With a simple knot he tied it around his waist. He walked where she was standing, and stopped right in front of her. She looked heavenly, the setting sun coming in from the window making her skin look golden. She was smiling, but her face showed sadness.

"Thank you my king, for giving me an escape from it all."

He stared at her. Was _this_ what she was being all emotional about? She should be happy. No more distractions from a lowly thief. She can finally focus on her own life, her studies, responsibilities; as a guardian and a soon-to-be queen. Wasting her time with him would not do her any good. That's what he told himself. Not that he cared. It would make his life hell of a lot easier.

"Will you be coming back?" she asked him, her eyes glittering with the slighest hope.

He didn't respond, and turned on his heel to find the rest of his clothes. It was getting rather dark in the room, he had to squint his eyes to see.

"I... I've been thinking. A lot... lately." she continued hesitantly, not sure whether he was listening anymore. "I'm willing to leave. Everything."

His eyes widened, and his lips slightly parted. He kept his gaze on the ground, his back turned to her.

"My training. As a magician, _and_ a guardian."

"Are you not forgetting something?" He turned around, and caught her gaze. She almost looked like she was apologizing. "If you were to get caught..." He didn't bother to finish his sentence. She knew what happened to runaway queens.

"I'm ready to take that risk." She looked out the window, the sun not visible anymore. Orange sky beginning to lose its vibrant colors.

"What makes you think I am?" _If she is trusting_ me _with her life then she's got another thing coming._

The girl bowed her head, and didn't speak. Her fingers played with the ends of her skirts. She was expecting this, and still wanted to try her chance. She didn't want to go back to the palace. Anyone with a right mind would tell her to get back to her senses and be thankful that she got to live a life with privileges. But that wasn't what she wanted. Not the fancy and overwhelming life of a queen, she was hardly keeping up with the responsibilities she had now.

"I won't forget you."

She didn't look up to meet his eyes before leaving the room. Regret filled her heart in seconds, remembering he was to leave tonight and they won't be seeing each other again. But she was already out of the room, and the door was already locked shut after her.

 _It was fun while it lasted._

️

 _What in all hell am I doing?_ He pushed himself up the railing, and steadied himself on the ground. Resting his hands on his knees, he breathed. He looked up, and entered the dark room. If he had remembered correctly, this was supposed to be her room. He walked in, trying to see the furnitures in the dim light. But the moon was not enough to help him recognize anything.

Then he heard it. The low murmur of a girl. She would make that sound when she was asleep, he had learned. He got closer to the bed silently, following the sound, and sat at the edge. If the moon wasn't enough to look around, it was enough to watch her beautiful face. Her gold skin somehow looking _almost_ silver in moonlight. How did she do that? Was it her magic?

He leaned in, and buried her face in the crook of her neck. She smelled... just like him. He wondered if the Pharaoh ever noticed that. _Or maybe she didn't even let him get that close_. This caused a faint smile to form on his face. He started to kiss her neck to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open, and an excited noise escaped her throat. It didn't take her any time to recognize the hair that tickled her nose and the way that he was kissing her.

"What are you- " She stopped when the thief lifted his head and gazed into her eyes.

"I can't give you the things he can. You would be throwing your life away."

The girl ripped her eyes away, and looked through the open balcony doors. "I know."

He got up from the crouched position he was in and looked around the room. His eyes were adjusted to the dark, and he could now see better. "All this... are you willing to give up all this?"

"I'd rather have _a_ life outside with you, than have everything I want while I'm stuck in a golden prison."

The young man eyed her, and sighed. He got up, and slowly made his way outside, to the balcony. The girl's annoyed voice made him turn around.

"Mana."

Was he... oh. He was waiting for her. He was expecting her to follow him.

A wide smile broke on her face, and she jumped out of her bed. She slipped on her shoes next to her bed, and grabbed her tunic that she usually wore. There was no time to change now, so she looked for her robe as well. She saw it lying on the table, and quickly yanked it. A clanking noise was heard, and her staff hit her foot, then on the floor.

Mana stared at it for the longest time. Then kneeled down to put it back to its place. She felt weird holding it now. It would be the last time she would grasp in her hand. Turning it around in her hand, she observed it.

" _Mana."_

"Sorry!"

She quickly put it back on the table. She had nothing to do with it now. That part of her life was over.


End file.
